Vietnam
3.C wiki om Vietnam. Kilder: Frederiksen, Peter: "Vietnam - fra drage til tiger", Systime 1996-2000 Nord vs. Syd i Vietnam Vietnams ekspansion Allerede i 1400-tallet erobrede og udslettede vietnameserne det eksisterende Champa-rige, mens de i det følgende århundrede ekspanderede til både Cochinkina og senere hele den sydlige del af Indokina-halvøen. I 1801 samlede befolkningen de erobrede provinser til et stort hele, Vietnam. Den franske kolonisering Den europæiske ekspansion af Indokina var allerede begyndende i 1500-tallet. Især Frankrig havde interesse i det vietnamesiske rige og erobrede efterhånden store dele af landet, som blev lavet til franske protektorater, hvilket i sidste ende medførte Den Fransk Indo-kinesiske Union bestående af Tonkin, Annam, Cochinkina, Laos og Cambodia. Arbejderne i hhv. Nord- og Sydvietnam Fra 1920’erne blev Vietnam i høj grad opdelt i to. I syd blev der af franskmændene anlagt plantager med gummitræer, hvor kontraktarbejdere arbejdede under kummerlige forhold på trods af løfte om gode arbejdsvilkår. Dette resulterede i, at over ¼ af arbejderne døde. Mod nord blev minedrift, hvor man udvandt bl.a. kul, tin, bly, zink og wolfram, og industri (med især cement og tekstiler). Det begyndende kommunistiske Nordvietnam (efter 2. verdenskrig) Ho Chin Minhs kommunistiske tanker om antikoloniale ideer og et frit Vietnam resulterede i stiftelsen af frihedsbevægelsen Den Revolutionære Liga For Vietnams Uafhængighed og Vietminh. I kampen mod et frit Vietnam skabte Vieminh befrielseszoner omkring det nordlige Vietnam og herunder revolutionære folkekommitterer. Frankrig ville kolonisere Vietnam igen , men både USA og Sovjet var modstandere af kolonialisme. Derfor blev det vedtaget, at Vietnam skulle deles i to provisoriske zoner ved den 16. breddegrad. Det blev bestemt, at Kina skulle administrere den nordlige del af Vietnam og Storbritannien den sydlige del. Tonkin bugten Episoden fandt sted i sommeren 1964. Sydvietnamesiske kommandosoldater, under kommando af USA's general Westermoreland, gik til angreb på øer ude for Nordvietnams kyst. I 1993 blev det bekræftet at episoden frit var opfundet fra USA’s side. USA ledte efter en anledning til at gå militært ind i Vietnam, og det fik de, da de lokkede et nordvietnamesisk angreb frem, da en Amerikansk destroyer (krigsskib) blev angrebet. Tonkinbugt episoden blev en direkte anledning til, at USA gik ind i Vietnamkrigen (senere med 500 tusind soldater). Takket være den såkaldte Pentagon-rapport blev Tonkin-bugt episoden i juni 1971 offentliggjort som et opstillet og forventet angreb på det amerikanske krigsskib. Det siges at Amerika havde kørt en hemmelig og beskidt krig mod Nordvietnam med kodenavnet A34, hvor netop Tonkin-bugt episoden var med i, og dette blev grund nok til, at Amerika bombede det meste af Nordvietnam. thumb Der mangler information og selve bugten??? En bugt der ligger mellem Kina og vietnam Forholdet til Kina thumb I år ca. 100 f.Kr. blev Vietnam erobret af Kina, som sad på magten i mere end 1.000 år. Inden erobringen var Vietnam blevet grundlagt ved Den Røde Flods udmunding, og her var der i flg. forskellige sagn et feudalt opbygget agerbrugssamfund. Her hvilede magten på et stærkt, feudalt magthierarki, og magten gik i arv til jordejernes efterkommere. Kineserne var både et forbillede kulturelt, men også en fjende. Det kinesiske styre var med til at skabe store tekniske fremskridt inden for landbruget og infrastrukturen, hvilket medførte større høstudbytte og økonomiske fremskridt. Landsbyerne bevarede også en form for autonomi, idet de selv administrerede lokale områder. Men kineserne ønskede også at videregive deres egne nationale værdier og normer. Denne tvang gjorde, at vietnameserne i høj grad blev bevidste om deres egne nationale værdier, hvilket kun blev styrket af de autonome landsbyer, hvor sociale og politiske aktiviteter blomstrede. Dette ledte til mange oprør og forsøg på uafhængighed fra Vietnam. Dette lykkedes endelig i år 939, hvor Vietnams befolkning fordrev Kina. Kina har på trods af stor modstand alligevel sat sit præg i landet – fx er den buddhistiske tro, som Vietnam stadig lever under, blevet indført under det kinesiske styre. Le-dynastiet Le-dynastiet varede fra 1428-1788, hvilket er den længste periode et dynasti har varet i Vietnam. Det startede officielt i 1428, da Le Loi drev Ming-hæren ud af Vietnam. Le Thanh Tong (1460-97) indførte en masse væsentlige ændringer, der tog inspiration fra det kinesiske system, fx økonomiske og politiske reformer og derunder en jordreform, der gav land til jordløse bønder. Der blev efterhånden født for mange børn, og befolkningen voksede, så de var nødsaget til at finde måder at udvide deres rige. De drog derfor sydpå, der så forårsagede et kultursammenstød mellem vietnamesernes kinesiske kultur og khmerernes indiske kultur. thumb|right Dynastiet endte i 1788, da Le Chieu Thong flygtede til Kina, og i Vietnam udråbte Quang Trung, der besejrede Qing tropper fra Kina, sig til Kejser og stiftede dermed et nyt dynasti. Men Le-dynastiet var uden tvivl et af de mere populære dynastier i Vietnams historie, hvilket også forklarer deres regeringstid på ca. 360 år. Vasco de Gama opdagede i 1498 vejen til Asien, og vietnameserne blev ramt af den europæiske bølge 1535, da den portugisiske kaptajn Antonio de Faria. Frankrig og England begyndte først at handle med dem senere. Frankrig tog først over Vietnam omkring 1881-1885, ca. 100 år efter dynastiets ende. Den franske administration i Vietnam Det sydlige Vietnam (Cochinkina) blev fransk koloni i 1862. Hanoi var hovedstad for fransk Indokina fra 1887 – 1940. Frankrig vandt det nordlige og centrale Vietnam fra Kina i den fransk – kinesiske krig fra 1881 – 1885. - Hanoi blev styret af ca. 5000 franske embedsmænd, mens vietnamesere fik det dårligste arbejde. Dog boede der i starten af 1900-tallet kun ca. 16.000 emigranter i det franske Indokina. - Flere store franske handelskompagnier så økonomiske muligheder i Indokina. - Vietnam udvikles under det franske styre  Overrislingsanlæg, broer og vejanlæg bygges, jernbanestrækning fra Hanoi til Saigon - Cochinkina = Sydlige region  Havde god landbrugsjord og blev Vietnams ris-kammer  Dette område blev stærkt for den franske koloni – de bosatte sig og byggede store godser mens de solgte det overflødige jord til nogle få vietnamesere, der dermed også fik sig en lille gruppe af rige godsejere - Franskmændene ville ikke have en samlet økonomisk politik i hele Indokina. - Vigtigt for udviklingen: Franske investeringer anbragt i Cochinkinas landbrugsprodukter – ris og gummi blev eksporteret til Frankrig Plantage og minedrift De franske kolonister lagde vægt på produktion af varer, der kunne eksporteres til deres hjemland, men kolonisterne fandt det ikke nødvendigt at implementere en økonomisk politik i Vietnam. Især i 1920’erne intensiveredes plantage- og thumbminedriften i den sydlige del af Vietnam, hvor der produceredes gummi, mens utallige fabrikker åbnedes i nord. De store fabrikker, der udgjorde størstedelen af industrien, producerede cement og tekstiler, mens de mindre tog sig af dagligvarer som sukker, tobak og papir. I 1929 var der 221.000 arbejder i Vietnam, hvoraf cirka en fjerdedel arbejdede i minerne, hvor man udvandt tin, zink, bly og wolfram, mens kulproduktionen var stærkt voksende. Forholdene for minearbejderne, der hovedsageligt kom fra overbefolkede landområder i Tonkin, var ikke meget bedre end på plantagerne, hvor vietnameserne ligeledes arbejdede under kummerlige forhold og uden nogen form for lovgivning. Dette var med til at vride Vietnam økonomisk og politisk og skabte social uro. Opdelingen af den vietnamesiske befolkning i fattige arbejdere og rige godsejere var særlig markant i landets sydlige del, hvor 2,5 % af befolkningen (godsejerne) ejede 45 % af jorden, selvom bønderne udgjorde 70 % af befolkningen. Ydermere var 50 % af befolkningen jordløse bønder . Ho Chi Minh Født Nguyễn Sinh Cung i 1890-1969. Ho Chi Minh stiftede det vietnamesiske kommunistparti og var leder af Nordvietnam til sin død.thumb Han kæmpede for, at vietnameserne skulle have samme rettigheder som franskmændene havde i det besatte Vietnam. Ho Chi Minh modtog støtte fra USA under anden verdenskrig, hvor Japan havde besat Vietnam, og håbede efter sejren i krigen at USA ville hjælpe Vietnam til uafhængighed. Hans henvendelser til Det Hvide Hus blev imidlertid ignoreret, hvorefter han indledte en krig mod de franske kolonister på egen hånd. Ho Chi Minh sejrede i kampen mod den franske kolonimagt i 1954. Efter USA’s nederlag under Vietnam-krigen lykkedes det hans efterfølgere at genforene Sydvietnam og Nordvietnam. Mange betragtede ham som et symbol for frihed og selvstændighed under anden verdenskrig, og han nød derfor stor popularitet hos den nordvietnamesiske befolkning. Vietminh thumb|left Viet Minh er en kort form af Việt Nam Ðộc Lập Ðồng Minh Hội (Forbundet for Vietnams uafhængighed). Viet Minh er en væbnet frihedsbevægelse, som er blevet grundlagt af Ho Ngoc Lam og Nguyen Hai Than i 1941. Deres mål var at kæmpe for Vietnams uafhængighed fra Frankrig. Viet Minh bekæmpede både Japan og Frankrig. Under anden verdenskrig erobrede Japan nemlig hele det franske Indokina pga. franskmændene var optaget af krigen der var i gang i Europa. På grund af dette startede Viet Minh nu også en kamp mod Japanerne samtidig med deres kamp mod Franskmændene. Viet Minh fik finansiel støtte både Kina og USA. Ho Chi Minh (leder af Viet Minh) var stærk kommunist, og han havde en konstant kamp mod ikke-kommunisten Chiang Kai-shek. Chiang kæmpede for at danne en lignende gruppe som Viet Minh. Denne skulle bare være ikke-kommunistisk. Dette lykkedes dog ikke. I 1945 overtog Viet Minh ledelsen af landet og erklærede sig nu selvstændige. Men efter Japans nederlag ville USA ikke længere støtte Viet Minh og i løbet af nogle få måneder lykkedes det igen Frankrig at tage kontrol over landet. Dette forårsagede en krig mellem Frankrig og Viet Minh, der varede næsten 10 år, også senere kendt som den første indokinesiske krig. På trods af store forsøg fra Frankrig var det en svær opgave at bekæmpe Viet Minh. Specielt Viet Minhs snigskytter var Vietnams farlige våben og kostede store franske tab. Viet Minh har efter krigen hævdet at have dræbt mere end 20.000 franske soldater, men det korrekte tal er stadig ukendt. I 1947 indledte Frankrig en stor aktion på Viet Minh’s base, og det lykkedes dem næsten at fange Ho Chi Minh. En af grundene til, at dette mislykkedes var, at Frankrigs 15.000 soldater skulle kæmpe imod en vietnamesisk hær på omkring 60.000 frihedskæmpere. I 1954 var der endnu et stort slag ved Dien Bien Phu. Dette slag tabte Frankrig dog stort, og de besluttede derefter at trække sig tilbage og indgik en fredsaftale med Viet Minh. I denne fredsaftale accepterede Viet Minh bl.a., at de skulle holde et parlamentsvalg og derudover dele Vietnam i to dele: Sydvietnam og Nordvietnam. Ho Chi Minh tog kontrollen over Nordvietnam. Men på grund af Sydvietnams store frygt for, at Ho Chi Minh ville vinde valget, nægtede de at afholde det. Dette var et stort brud på fredsaftalen, og samtidig en væsentlig grund til at Vietnamkrigen udbrød. Viet Minh blev opløst efter Frankrigs kapitulation. Blandt vietnameserne blev frihedsbevægelsen fortsat betegnet under det lokale navn "Viet Minh". Tidslinje - kronologisk overblik over krigen 939: Kineserne bliver for første gang fordrevet fra Vietnam – de bliver selvstændige igen 1428-1788: Le Dynastiet 1400-tallet: Vietnameserne erobrer Champa-riget Begyndelsen af 1500-tallet: De første Europæere ankommer til Indokina Begyndelsen af 1800-tallet: Franskmændene udbreder kristendommen, specielt i den rigeste del af befolkningen i Indokina 1857: Napoleon III sender en fransk flådedelegation til Vietnam, som følge af Frankrigs øgede militære og økonomiske interesse i Indokina. 1863: Cambodia bliver fransk protektorat 1867: Frankrig erobrer hele den sydlige del af Vietnam(Cochinkina), som kort efter bliver til Franskkoloni 1870’erne: Franskmændene forsøger at øge deres indflydelse i Indokina  sender soldater til Tonkin-provinsen 1883: Franskmændene gør Annam og Tonkin til franske protektorater 1893: Franskmændene erobrer Laos + gør det til fransk protektorat 1860-1940: Cochinkina gennemgår udvikling, som ødelægger Vietnams økonomi og politik 1920: Franskmændene anlægger mange store plantager med gummitræer i Cochinkina. 1917-1944: På Dau Tieng-plantagen dør 12.000 ud af 45.000 arbejdere af dårlige arbejdsvilkår og mishandling. 1920’erne: En revolutionær nationalistisk bevægelse opstår i Vietnam 1930: Verdenskrisen slår igennem – ønske om social revolution bliver forstærket 1930’erne: Antallet af jordløse bønder stiger, da skatter og afgifter ikke nedsættes 1930(februar): Dannelsen af det Indokinesiske Kommunistparti med Ho Chi Minh i spidsen 1936: Socialistisk regering til magten i Frankrig under ledeles af Leon Blum 1940(juni): Japan besætter hele Indokina og udstationerer 30.000 soldater i Vietnam 1941: De mange vietnamesiske nationalistbevægelser bliver forenet i Den Revolutionære Liga for Vietnams Uafhængighed 1944-45: 1-2 millioner mennesker dør af sult om vinteren 1945(august): Ho Chi Minh fremlægger et politisk program 1945: Vietminh skaber en befrielseszone, som strækker sig ud over de nordligste provinser omkring hovedstaden Hanoi 15. august 1945: Japanerne overgiver sig 15.-29. august 1945: August revolution 2. september 1945: Ho Chi Minh proklamerer hele Vietnams uafhængighed 1945: oprettelsen af FN 1945-76: Dannselsen af mange selvstændige stater i Afrika og Asien 1945: 200.000 kinesiske tropper krydser den Vietnamesiske grænse 1945: Den engelske administration hjælper Frankrig med at komme tilbage ind i Indokina 6. marts 1946: Ho Chi Minh indgår foreløbig aftale med franskmændene, om at Frankrig trækker sine tropper ud af Vietnam over en periode på 5 år Sommer 1946: Mange sammenstød mellem de franske tropper og Vietminh. 23. November 1946: Den franske flåde bombarderer Haiphong i Tonkin-bugten → 8 års ødelæggelse i Indokina.